Juvenile Prison (Arc)
Summary * Jiho goes to prison and gets bullied by Darius Hong * He is put in solitary confinement and loses his mind * Jiho beats Darius and Jake becomes interested in him Plot Chapter 180 Jiho grows accustomed to the fact that he is now in juvie. He enters the cell and is intimidated by the inmates, but realizes that they are scared of him. There is a color system in juvie, and he is a rank above them because he is there for violent crime. There are four ranks in juvenile prison: * White (petty crime; theft, scams) * Yellow (violent crime: rape, attempted murder) * Red (actual murder) * Blue (drug offenses) Jiho's cellmate Darius orders him to clean the toilets because he is a newbie and Jiho obliges until he realizes he is a rank about him. He protests that he does not need to be treated like this and Darius removed his shirt to reveal he is also the same rank as Jiho. Chapter 181 Jiho is made to do all the tasks in his cell because he is the newbie. He gets the worst conditions but puts up with it because he doesn't want to make things worse for himself. While in prison he spots a plant in his room and takes care of it, telling it to be strong like him. Wally Lee returns from solitary confinement and is placed in Jiho's cell. He is happy to see his plant is watered. Meanwhile Darius begins working out, which is illegal in juvie. He tells Jiho to keep guard but he falls asleep, and all the inmates get demerits. The inmates hold him down and prepare to beat him but Wally intervenes with a sawed toothbrush, telling them to back off. Chapter 182 Wally stabs Darius and begins fighting him. Darius kicks him and Wally bites his foot and is sent to solitary. After the incident Jiho finds his life improving by a lot. He realizes that Wally is protecting him, but doesn't know what for. He begins to neglect the plant. Jiho wakes up in the middle of the night to find Darius in his sheets. He tells Darius to stop being a freak, and Darius starts beating him. Two hours later Jiho's roommates cannot sleep because he is still crying. When Wally returns, Jiho is happy to see him. Wally is distressed that his plant is dying, and turns his rage towards Jiho. Chapter 183 Wally tries to kill Jiho but is stopped by the prison guards. Jiho begins pulling his hair in self harm to cope with his stress. As Jiho is sitting in the cafeteria Darius begins bullying him, tossing his fish at Jiho. Brad Lee slams his face with his tray for splattering Jake Kim, who is sitting nearby. Darius challenges Jake but backs off when he sees who he is fighting. After Jake beats him he claims Jake is innocent, and begins bullying Jiho. In Jiho's cell he witnesses Darius step on a bug, saying that he will be back to beat Jiho more. The bug does not die, but gets up after the beating. Jiho finds hope that he can survive his situation. In the bathroom, Jiho sneaks up on Darius who is taking a shower with a blunt weapon and decides to attack him. Chapter 184 Jiho is placed in solitary confinement for attacking Darius. As he is in solitary, Jiho starts devolving mentally and physically. He starts self harming and they have to handcuff him and shave his head. He is tormented by the faces of the people he's hurt in the past, like Daniel, James and Darius. As Jiho screams in agony he hears a neighbor tell him to shut up and stop putting himself down. Jiho begins speaking to the neighbor and he encourages Jiho to fight back and that he did nothing wrong in the past. Jiho gains the courage to fight Darius, and challenges him in the yard. Chapter 185 The prisoners take bets on how long Jiho will last, and Jake is the only one to bet on Jiho winning the match. Darius brutally beats Jiho but every time Jiho falls he gets back up. Jiho begins fighting dirty, biting Darius's nose and spitting his loose teeth into his eye. As Darius is blinded, Jiho grabs his bandage and begins to choke him. Jiho is stopped by the prison guards and is happy to have won the fight. Jake bribes the guards and smiles at Jiho, stating he was the only one who won in this situation. Cookie 1 is Jiho being moved to Jake's cell. As he is finished beating the inmates, he asks Jake why he bet on him. Jake tells him it was his eyes that sold him. Cookie 2 is Jiho being released from solitary. As he walks away he looks into his neighbor's cell and tells him he will come back for him. The neighbor tells him not to worry because he will be fine. That neighbor was Jiho's old self. Notes * "The eyes that wanted to kill him" is a phrase repeated a lot from this arc on, like the Eli Jang arc * It is implied that Darius sexually assaulted Jiho in Chapter 182, but this is not confirmed Category:Plot